explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Marauders
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-031/206 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |script= David Wilcox |director= Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0572223 |guests=Larry Cedar as Tessic, Steven Flynn as Maklii, Bari Hochwald as E'Lis, Jesse James Rutherford as Q'Ell, Robertson Dean as Klingon Captain Korok, Wayne King, Jr. as Klingon #1, Peewee Piemonte as Klingon #2 and Vince Deadrick Jr. as Klingon #3 |previous_production=Dead Stop |next_production=The Seventh |episode=ENT S02E06 |airdate=30 October 2002 |previous_release=A Night in Sickbay |next_release=The Seventh |story_date(s)=Unknown (2152) |previous_story=A Night in Sickbay |next_story=The Seventh }} =Summary= Captain Jonathan Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III fly down to a small colony of 76 miners in order to trade for deuterium. They initially try to barter with Tessic, the colony's leader, but he appears reluctant to part with any of the 80,000 liters in inventory, which is being held for 'someone else'. After negotiations however, a deal is struck − 200 liters of deuterium for four power cells and whatever medical supplies Enterprise can spare, on the proviso that the Enterprise crew can fix two offline pumps in two days. Despite deuterium being a valuable commodity, Archer is startled by the lack of basic medical supplies and the run-down nature of the colony. The reason becomes apparent when seven Klingons show up to collect deuterium according to their 'regular arrangement'. When Tessic informs Korok, the leader of the Klingons, that they do not have all the deuterium because two pumps were not working, Korok hits him and gives them four days to meet the order. Later, when Tucker and Archer attempt to talk them into fighting against the Klingons, Tessic tell them to take their 200 liters and leave. However, leaving does not sit well with Archer and he convinces the leader to resist with their support. On Enterprise, T'Pol teaches some of the colonists how to evade edged-weapon attacks (from Vulcan martial-art 'Suus-mahna'), while Ensign Hoshi Sato and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed teach other colonists how to fire their weapons more accurately. Archer and Tucker then suggest the colonists shift the entire colony to the south 50 meters. When the Klingon marauders arrive, the colony appears deserted and silent. Finally the defenders show themselves, and in the ensuing fight the Klingons are lured into an area surrounded by the capped-off deuterium well heads. On cue, the wells are ignited, surrounding the Klingons with flames. Tessic then tells the Klingons to leave and never come back. After they depart, Archer is rewarded with 2,000 liters of deuterium by the grateful miners. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # ScottN on Friday, October 25, 2002 - 5:07 pm: SPOILER ALERT!! They have to move the town about 50 meters. They hope the Klingons don't notice; after all, they sites look pretty much the same. Problem: won't the Klingons notice that the co-ordinates don't match? Oh, look, the co-ordinate's aren't the same. Oh, well, guess we just don't remember right. Dustin Westfall on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 2:37 am: Remember, they only moved the town fifty meters. From orbit, that amount of change would be minimal. I can easily see the transporter operator writing off such a minor (no pun intended) error as a computer glitch without giving it a second's thought. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 7:36 am: Why would a computer take it upon itself to write off something as an error? If the Klingons tell the computer, "Computer, call up the coordinates that we use when beaming down to that town on the planet, which we have saved in this directory, and beam us down," the computer is simply going to obey. Or do they scan for town each time they come to the planet, and just beam down to wherever the computer tells them the town is? Blue Berry on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:21 am: Luigi, You might have mis-read Dustin Westfall's comment. He said transporter operator. He claimed this was essentially "human" error (Klingon error?) overriding correct but fifty meters off readings from the computer. You replied to the computer fixing its own error. If you mean would they scan for its location everytime? If I was the transporter operator I would. If I screwed up and put the Captain 50 meters away from where he thought he'd end up he might box my ears for being a P'tah-head or something. ''Seniram 10:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC)''They’re obviously not very observant – or smart! # T'Pol knocks down a Klingon, and knocks him away from his bat'leth. Then they run off - and leave the bat'leth!! I always thought the first thing you did with the bad guys was to disarm them. Okay, so a bat'leth isn't much against a phaser, but still… It may not be possible for T’Pol to reach the Bat’leth before the Klingon can. # Jason on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 7:05 pm: At the end, when the shuttlepod left, all the Deuridium was still on the surface. We can see the tanks in the closing shot. I guess that they really didn't need it after all. Or the fuel was transferred to smaller tanks for transportation to Enterprise. # SMT on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 7:20 pm: Are those fins on the pods new? The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 9:50 pm: Nope. Been there the whole time. # How can Enterprise's crew speak the local language if they had no previous contact with the colonists? Didn't the creators say they were going to show realistic translation in this series? Isn't that what Hoshi is for? (Oops, my mistake. Hoshi is for the young male demographic – but who says she can't do both jobs?) The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 9:50 pm: 1. The UT is pretty quick at decyphering some alien languages. In Unexpected and other places it only took a few seconds for it to lock on to the language. Since we didn't see the absolute first meeting between them maybe the UT locked on by the time we joined in. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Actually, it was. They established in the teaser that the colony didn’t answer the Enterprise’s hails. But you’re theory about the Kreetassans is a good explanation, TUE. Also a possibility is that since the Kreetassans recommended this place to Archer, they may have given Archer a copy of the language. Hopefully Archer didn't offend too much when he asked for it. 2. So just because Hoshi is an attractive female she is just there because of the male demographic?? Am I missing something here? Is this opposed to all of the OTHER women in Star Trek who were all hideous? Should TPTB only hire ugly women so as not to seem chauvinistic? # If Enterprise could detect the Klingon vessel, why not vice versa? And to pile on, why couldn't the Klingon ship scan the colony, detect human lifesigns there, and realize something was amiss? The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 9:50 pm: Perhaps Enterprise's scanners are stronger. In Unexpected, the same thing happened. Keep in mind that T'Pol upgraded Enterprise's sensors in Broken Bow and then Daniels provided info to upgrade them in Shockwave Part 1.TJFleming on Thursday, October 31, 2002 - 7:07 am: You can detect a moving object sooner than a "stationary" (geosynchronous orbit) one. # Interesting that Archer would tell Tessic this old Earth saying about fishing, when it doesn't look like these colonists get to do much fishing in this arid environment, and may not even know what a fish looks like. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: It’s certainly possible that their home planet is nothing like this one. # Reed trains the colonists with their own weapons, but apparently they're using test-firing power cells like the one we saw Hoshi using in a marksmanship drill last season. Why would local weapons like this have dummy power cells, or alternately, how would the dummy cells Reed has on hand fit these foreign weapons? ''LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:29 pm: '' In the opening scene of Act 3, Reed looks at the weapons and says that he would make "a few modifications" on them. # Korok, once his dander is up, says "We'll kill another four," with emphasis on "another". The last time the colonists fought back, the Klingons killed five in combat, and executed three after. What four would this be another of? He’s obviously referring to any four of the surviving members of the mining colony, added to those who have already been killed. # PaulG on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 7:43 pm: The Klingons have transporters. I wonder if it dawned on them that they would be useful in this battle. You know, instead of walking to the position of the colonists, they could just transport behind them. Or they could start transporting colonists off the surface. I would think this is the reason the transporters are jammed during combat (as seen in DS9). For all we know, there could be protocols to limit transporter usage for reasons of safety. # Maquis Lawyer on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 8:00 pm: T’Pol is fluent in Klingon? That’s new. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Actually, it was established last season in Act 4 of Unexpected. SMT on Saturday, November 02, 2002 - 6:37 am: Then why did Hoshi have to struggle through translating the Klingon signage in Sleeping Dogs, when T'Pol could read it? Or has this been mentioned on the appropriate board? Josh M on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 3:49 pm: She may only be fluent in speaking it. Or was it established that she can read it as well? # Daroga on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 8:39 pm:''This may be (and probably is) a silly question, but what exactly were they hoping to accomplish by moving the town 50 metres away? I didn't quite get that. 'ScottN on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 11:53 pm: They hope the Klingons don't notice; after all, they sites look pretty much the same.' # Continuity Watch: (Since I know there's far too many out there who care)... Archer tells the story of how he got shot on the roof back in Broken Bow. Archer speaks of bringing Klaang back to Kronos and getting the Klingon ship out of the gas giant in Sleeping Dogs. Archer says that the Kreetassans from A Night in Sickbay sent them here to get some supplies after their problems in Minefield. 'LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: He said a Kreetassan merchant sent them.' # ''Dragon on Wednesday, October 30, 2002 - 10:14 pm: Why didn't Archer suggest that the miners should contact their homeworld anyway? While Tessic said the homeworld was too far away to help with the immediate situation, they still might be able to do something longer-term. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Good point. They could’ve had Tessic say that they only have generational or impulse ships, and/or that they were an independent group of colonists, so there’s no one on their home planet inclined to donate years of their lives to help them. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, October 31, 2002 - 4:47 am: Where is the miners' ship? It's mentioned later in the show that most deuterium deposits dry up after 3 seasons, so one would expect these people to have a ship so when it runs dry they can up and find a new planet. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: The sense that I got was that they move to a different part of the planet.''Seniram 10:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC)''For all we know, the miners were dumped on the planet, before the ship that delivered them returned home. # Yasu on Thursday, October 31, 2002 - 7:08 am: At the very beginning the miners see the shuttle and are afraid it might be the Klingons. However, the Klingons beam down both times during the episode so why would they expect them to fly in? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Given how the Klingons treat them, it’s understandable for Maklii to be suspicious whenever any ship appears. For all he knows, the Klingons’ transporter might be down.Seniram 10:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Alternatively, the miners might believe the shuttle is the Klingons attempting to intimidate them. # Yasu on Thursday, October 31, 2002 - 7:27 am: By the way are these new uniforms or only desert away team outfits? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: The Starfleet desert outfits were first seen on Archer and Trip in Desert Crossing. The one T’Pol wears makes its first appearance in this episode. # Duane Parsons on Thursday, October 31, 2002 - 7:55 am: The miner leader stated that the mines run out in two-three seasons, yet the Klingons have been taking their 'cut' for five seasons. This must be a good lode. There could be multiple lodes in adjacent areas. # Who are their customers? Their home world? If it is an independant operation, word should have gotten out on their situation from other encounters back to the home world (or made a deal on getting the news they are being picked on).LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Tessic said that the Klingons take most of their yield, and that they scrape what’s left to make it through the winter. # Starfleet personnel firing on the Klingons? If this went bad, things could have gotten bad in the galaxy. Archer took a big risk. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: The fact that these Klingons are not representatives of the Klingon government means there’s no danger from the Klingon Defense Force.Josh M on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 3:49 pm: Do we know that they're not? Wasn't T'Pol merely speculating? What if she's wrong? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:29 pm: '' I don’t think the creators intended her to say that line and not be right about it. If that freighter is part of the KDF, they wouldn’t have to steal their deuterium from some colony, they’d go to a Klingon outpost for it.''Seniram 10:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Assuming there are any Klingon outposts in that region of space! # How come no one from the Enterprise commented on the Klingons using transporters to get down to the planet, and, hey, they might be able to do it also. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: They already know they can do so. They just don’t like to because there is a spectre of danger surrounding it, probably magnified after what happened to Novakovich in Strange New World. # The Undesirable Element on Thursday, October 31, 2002 - 11:24 am: At the end of the episode, a number of barrels of deuterium are brought to an area outside the colony. There are only two ways that they can get these up to the ship. The first is that they use the transporters. But if they could beam them up, why did they have to lug them out to that spot into a big pile? The other option is that they can use shuttlepods but it doesn't look like they have enough room for them. ''LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:29 pm: '' Obviously they’re not using the shuttlepod they came in, because Archer, T’Pol and Trip say their good-byes, and just walk to the shuttle and leave, without loading the barrels onboard. They must be using the transporters, so your nit about hauling them there is valid. # Why didn't Malcolm use some of the stun grenades that he wanted to use back in The Andorian Incident? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Well, I didn’t even notice that so, who cares about…………okay, just kidding. :) The point of the Enterprise crew’s plan, supposedly, was to use what the colonists had, rather than use things that they wouldn’t have in the future if the Klingons came back. # Archer, T'Pol, and Tucker try to hail the colony but there is no response, so they hop into a shuttle and go down anyway. Does this seem wise? After all the problems with Archer offending people in the last episode, what if these people would have been offended by their unexpected arrival? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: They went down because the lack of response to their hails might’ve meant something was wrong at the colony, and in part because they had little choice, given their deuterium shortage. # Try as I might, I can't see how the tight clothing that Archer, T'Pol, and Trip wear in this episode would be more comfortable than more loose fitting clothing. Even Reed looks more comfortable in the tank top that he sports later in the episode. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: I’ve often thought that Starfleet clothing should be made to generate its own heat or coolness, though Darmok (TNG) seems to indicate that this isn’t the case. # Even if the colonists don't contact the homeworld, wouldn't their homeworld start to get a little concerned after awhile? If deuterium is as valuable as Archer implies, wouldn't their homeworld be interested in getting some of it. You think they'd be a little upset that the Klingons keep stealing some of their supply. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: It was never established that the deuterium belongs to the homeworld, or that these colonists are even representatives of the homeworld. It’s possible they’re entirely cut off from the homeworld, and do not have relations with them. # Why didn't Trip lock the shuttle door when they got out? Or did that kid break into it? Though Trip didn't seem concerned that the door wasn't locked. ''LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:29 pm: '' Trip indeed left the door wide open, as he was the last one out of the pod and didn’t close it. # If the Kreetassans knew about this place, why haven't they done anything to help them? Surely the bullying that the Klingons do would have offended them. LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: : The Enterprise were told about the colony by a Kreetassan merchant, not the Kreetassan government, and there’s no reason to assume the Kreetassan government has any interest in helping others, or any trouble getting its own deuterium. # Tucker flew the shuttle down and then later we see Mayweather helping to move the colony. Shouldn't this be reversed? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, November 01, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Shouldn’t what be reversed? Trip can’t pilot a shuttlepod mission? And it isn’t possible that Trip wasn’t also involved in moving the colony? # Trike on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 1:28 am: Vulcan martial arts? Where did those come from? I supposed they were completely forgotten by the time of Spock and Tuvok, just as T'Pol appears to have forgotten the Vulcan Neck Pinch. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 7:36 am: Yeesh. When a fighter delivers a roundhouse kick, does that mean he’s "forgotten" how to punch? ScottN on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 10:45 am: Nope. They are still alive and well at the time of Journey to Babel (TOS). Remember, the Tellarite ambassador was killed by tal-shaya. # After the Klingons beamed out, why didn't they just level the place from orbit? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 7:36 am: I think it was T’Pol who indicated that the Klingon’s ship wasn’t more than a freighter. Josh M on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 3:49 pm: You'd think that the Klingons would arm their freighters. Cardassians and humans do (albeit, not very well) LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:29 pm: '' it was Reed who told Archer that the Klingon ship was not much more than a freigher. My bad. Only taped half the ep on Wednesday (though I saw most of it), and had to wait until today for the rest. ''Dustin Westfall on Monday, November 04, 2002 - 2:27 am: Well, that's at least Archer's summarization of Reed's analysis. However, since he says it's unlikely that the freighter could stand up to them, that suggests to me that the freighter at least has some weapons. Otherwise, how could they stand up to Enterprise at all? Since the deuterium is highly volatile, the weapons don't need to be that powerful to be effective in this case. # Dustin Westfall on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 2:37 am: Good thing the Klingon's don't have tricorders or the like, huh? Is using a scanning device considered dishonorable, or are these marauders just not into all the fancy toys? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 7:36 am: These Klingons were basically bullies, and like all bullies they don’t really use a whole lot of tactical maneuvering and planning when picking their targets, especially if they’ve grown complacent after successfully intimidating these colonists for several "seasons." ''' # At one point, a Klingon peaks his head into a building, looks to his left, scanning to his right until he sees an open flap in the back. He then turns around and walks out, before turning back in and getting hit by Archer, who was on the Klingon's right. Huh? How could the Klingon not have seen him. His peripheral vision should easily have been sufficient to see Archer not-hiding in the non-shadows. ''Josh M on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 3:49 pm:'' I was confused about this scene, too. Did Archer sneak in through the flap? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:29 pm: '' The Klingon didn’t see him because Archer wasn’t there. He was hiding somewhere on the other side of that flap, perhaps around the corner to the right instead of the left, and snuck up behind the Klingon as he began to walk out. I’m not sure what peripheral vision have to do with it, as the Klingon stepped entirely inside the tent, not just peaking his head in, but I agree that this was yet another poorly made scene because it was not made clear where and how Archer could hide. ' # Apparently, the art of bat'leth fighting will advance alot in the next century or two (that or these marauders are untrained as well). The only moves these Klingons seem to know are slice down on the right, slice down on the left and swing at the neck. One of them pulls a new trick out of his belt with a swing to the gut against T'Pol. Worf's abilities with the bat'leth would put these guys to shame (heck, I'm guessing Alexander's abilities would outdo these guys easily). LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 7:36 am: Just because someone carries a weapon doesn’t mean they’re adept at using it.Josh M on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 3:49 pm: Worf's abilities usually puts most Klingons that he fights to shame. :)Dustin Westfall on Monday, November 04, 2002 - 2:27 am: Indeed. However, something I forgot to mention, when training the colonists in the evasive technique, Travis uses those same three moves. Since it's unlikely that T'Pol wouldn't have gone over the moves with Travis beforehand, T'Pol would have told him about these moves. Does that mean that this style is common, or does she believe that they are as untrained as they later show themselves to be? # When one of his men raises his disrupor, Korok says a shot might ignite the deuterium, which would incinerate the entire town. If this is true, then why in the world are the miners living so close to the pumps? Wouldn't they, of all people, want to keep a safe distance from the pumps, at least when they can? Ease of access # LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, November 03, 2002 - 8:29 pm: '' Maklii asks Archer and his companions if they know anything about fixing extraction pumps. Trip says he’ll take a look. In the opening shot of Act 2, Trip is telling Maklii that he’ll have to keep an eye on the phase inverters because they tend to depolarize. Am I the only one for whom this doesn’t make any sense? Trip doesn’t have any specific experience with these machines, yet he’s telling them how to maintain them, even though these colonists have been here for several "seasons?" Shouldn’t these morons know how to fix their own pumps? 'Dustin Westfall on Monday, November 04, 2002 - 2:27 am: It may be that Trip is familiar with that specific component, though it is a bit of a stretch that his experience with this component in a starship environment will be any help in this arid mining environment. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 04, 2002 - 6:40 am: Perhaps. I think it simply would’ve been a more believable plot point if they simply told Archer’s crew that they were out of some materials needed to repair them, which the Enterprise could provide, rather than that they didn’t know how to repair them, which is just plain dumb. The same problem occurred in Unexpected.Seniram 10:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC)''Perhaps they were designed to be more resilient then they turned out to be.' # Regarding the Klingons not detecting the Enterprise, Archer tells Travis in Act 2 to adjust the Enterprise’s orbit to keep the Enterprise out of sight. As for not detecting the shuttlepod on the surface, that’s because the pod wasn’t there. In Act 2, as T’Pol and Archer leave, Archer contacts the Enterprise and Reed says he’s sending the pod down. Archer says he’ll be at the landing sight. Dustin Westfall noticed this and asked if there’s some reason they can’t use the shuttle they rode down on. Simple. Archer told Travis to adjust the Enterprise’s orbit to hide it. He sent the shuttlepod back up, perhaps by remote, for the same reason. Of course, this should’ve been made more clear. It is presumable the second time in Act 4, but a more explicit line to that effect would’ve been appropriate the first time. Dustin Westfall on Monday, November 04, 2002 - 2:27 am: Have we seen, in any Star trek incarnation, the ability to fly shuttles by remote? The closest I can recall is the use of auto-pilots. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 04, 2002 - 6:40 am: I don’t think we have to have seen it before for the notion to be plausible, especially given the sophistication of computers in the 2150’s. We already have remote unmanned Predator spy planes now.ClaytonRumley on Monday, November 04, 2002 - 2:53 pm: If memory serves correct, Picard used remote control to fly a shuttlecraft in the epsiode (sorry, I forget the title) where the Enterprise and that Romulan Warbird are frozen in time. He uses the shuttle (controled from a panel on either his chair or Riker's chair) to disrupt the power-transfer beam between the two ships, thus averting the core-breach.Seniram 10:57, October 18, 2018 (UTC) That was Timescape, and he used a Danube class runabout. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise